Lava-Shipping Christmas
by FreelancerAgentWashington
Summary: Kai and Cole make Christmas cookies together and then exchange gifts a little bit early. WARNING! Yaoi and a LEMON! Dont like, then dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I decided to write a Lava-Shipping Christmas fic! This is actually the second time I wrote this since the first time, it was deleted. I was just gonna give up on it, but I couldn't. Even if it meant working all day through my birthday(which didn't happen). I got the inspiration to write this while I was at school doing mid-terms. I'm pretty sure I failed my test since I was thinking so much about this story to focus on school. **

**Here's the summary: Kai and Cole make Christmas cookies together and then exchange gifts a little bit early. (Totally LAME I know.)**

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE A LEMON! If you don't want to read the lemon, you can skip it. But since the lemon ends the story, once you get to the lemon, there's nothing to read after it.**

**The Pairings are pretty obvious so I don't have to warn you about them. Just ENJOY~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Merry Christmas) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It was a cold, snowy day in NinjaGo. The holidays were just around the corner and the big city was more than prepared for it, since it was only about three days away. Up and down the streets was highly decorated shops and beautifully arranged lights. In the middle of the central park was a large pine tree, that was decorated with multicolored ordainments and colored lights, with a large gold star on top.

Lou and the other Blacksmiths could be found in the park not to far from the tree, caroling. Even for their age, they couldn't resist going out into the park, standing close enough to the tree they can feel the warmth radiate from it, and just sing. Along with them was countless citizens getting ready for the season of pure joy.

While that, the Ninja, Nya, and Brad had decided, for old times sake, to rent out a large apartment in the middle of the city, to spend Christmas together. Since, soon they would have to spilt up and go live their own lives. Lou, Dareth, Garmadon, Ed and Edna, had all agreed to help pay for the apartment, sort of as a early present.

Their share apartment reflected greatly that of NinjaGo itself. The large, four bedroom/two bath apartment was decked out with garland, tinsel, wreaths, lights, a medium sized decorated tree that had tons of presents underneath, and stockings which was hung above the fire place. That's were the ninja and others were found conversing like normal people would near Christmas, drinking hot chocolate.

Kai and Cole were curled up together on the love-seat closest to the fire, since Cole was previously complaining about being cold. The Earth ninja was wearing his boyfriends red sweatshirt, and they were covered by a large gray plush blanket. Cole was curled into Kai's side, and was about to drift to sleep. If Kai didn't have his arm tight around Cole, and would occasionally nudge the smaller boy, he would have fallen asleep.

On the couch next to them was Nya, Lloyd and Brad. Nya was awkwardly attempting to avoid Lloyd and Brad, who were also cuddling. Being the only single one there didn't bother her really, but it did when all the couples were cuddling and she was alone.

Zane and Jay were pressed against each other, kind of cuddling, and kind of not. They were however holding hands which was cute. Jay was chattering away happily with his Ice boyfriend. Finally Nya stood up.

"Okay! Who wants some cookies?-" Nya first asked in question. Almost instantly did everyone's hand go up. It was getting rather late in the day, they were hungry and it was a prefect time for cookies. Nya smiled then continued. "Okay who, besides Zane who already cooked for us today, wants to make the cookies?"

It wasn't surprising only Cole's hand was still up. Everyone then was unsure they still wanted the cookies.

"I dunno if you should make them Cole…not to be mean or anything you're not that good of a cook." Brad pointed out as nicely as he could. Ever since becoming Lloyds boyfriend, he has learnt to be nice. His normally blunt and rude nature had faded into one that was caring. Lloyd was extremely thankful for that.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. I mean, I have taken classes and I have gotten better. Ask Kai, even he agrees." Cole pointed out narrowing his eyes and crossing arms. Kai nodded.

"He really has. I can actually stomach what he makes now." Kai admitted truthfully. Though Jay didn't exactly believe him. The Lighting ninja rolled his eyes.

"Is he really, or are you just saying that so he wouldn't get mad?" Jay accused. Causing Cole to huff, Zane to give him a disappointing look and Kai to sigh.

"I'm serious, he really has. If it makes you feel any better, I could help him so I can assure you, you won't die. Okay?" Kai proposed almost sarcastically. Jay nodded and took it as a good enough chance he would be okay later after he ate the cookies.

"Oh wow Jay. You are so paranoid." Lloyd laughed out at him.

"No, I just don't want to regret eating them later if Cole cooks them." Jay pointed out harshly. This had caused Zane to glare disapprovingly at his younger lover. Kai got up and smacked Jay upside the head for the comment, since he had disrespected his lover. Cole was even playing along and began to fake cry for the fun of it. Lloyd and Brad found it humorous and laughed at Jay. Nya found Kai's protectiveness sweet and Cole's crying adorable. Jay rubbed his head and sighed.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry. Cole, I'm sorry." Jay apologized, attempting to sound sincere. Cole then accepted his apology and pulled Kai into the kitchen to prepare the cookies. Lloyd , after a few seconds, had burst out into laughter.

"Oh Kai is so whipped."

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (In the Kitchen) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Are we gonna make homemade batter or pre-made batter?" Kai asked as they searched through the cabinets for anything they could make the cookies out of. Cole in turn, said nothing, but pulled out the materials needed to make homemade batter. With Kai's help, he got everything together was ready to cook the dough. Cole set out perfectly round cookie balls onto a pan that was covered in a baking spray, while Kai set the temperature to cook them.

After the oven was done preheating, the put the cookies in the oven then went to start making the homemade frosting. Cole had whipped it together and then colored it with red food coloring, while Kai made a separate batch of frosting with green coloring in it. After several minutes of waiting, the cookies were ready to take out of the oven and frosted.

Once all the cookies were cooled off and decorated, Cole evenly separated them onto seven plates while Kai made seven glasses of milk. The couple smiled at their handy work once they were finished. Kai kissed Cole lightly on the temple and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. They were going to call everyone into the kitchen to retrieve their cookies, but Kai had a surprise for Cole first.

"Hey babe. I have your Christmas present." Kai told him, rocking his lover lightly. Cole, though he wouldn't admit it, giggled in response. Kai smiled and continued, "and I want to give it to you now."

"Kai, its not Christmas yet. We should wait." Cole told him, but Kai didn't particularly care. The Fire ninja shook his head and laughed. He dragged Cole to their shared room, calling out to their friends that the cookies were ready and they had a plate and glass waiting for them. He pushed his lover into the room and sat him on the bed.

"Now close your eyes and hold out your hands, it's a surprise." Kai told Cole, who did what he was asked. The Earth ninja was smiling brightly in anticipation. Even though he was against giving out presents early between him and Kai, but now he was excited. Finally, the present was dropped into his open hands.

When Cole opened his eyes, he lost his breath. Inside a rectangular velvet box was a large, double heart necklace. Every gem that rimmed the hearts was a diamond. Hanging in the middle of one heart, was a small ruby, and in the other, was a small onyx. Cole smiled brightly and dove into Kai's open arms.

"Thank you Kai, it's perfect!" Cole praised, setting the necklace case on the table next to them before kissing Kai passionately. "Anything for you." Kai promised him. Not before long, their kissing began leading them to something more.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (LEMON) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Kai pushed Cole back against the bed, settling himself in between Cole's legs, which he had parted. The Earth ninja brought his long skinny arms to wrap tightly around Kai's neck, as Kai complied with wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Their lips never left each others.

Finally, Kai brought his hands to push up the sweatshirt Cole was wearing, they parted long enough so that the sweatshirt could be pulled off easily. Cole then shivered at the lost of the warmth. Kai of course noticed this. He removed himself from his place on Cole and removed his own clothes, Cole watching him as he did so.

Once the Fire ninja was stark naked, he took Cole in his arms and picked him up, pulling back the blankets as he did so. He sat his smaller boyfriend back on the bed and helped him out of the rest of his clothes. They starred intently into each other's eyes. Cole's were hazy and he had a bright red blush on his face, while Kai's eyes were darken.

The more dominant Kai pushed Cole back onto the bed, this time, pulling the covers over both of them. This way they could keep warm, and anyone who walked in couldn't see anything. Cole was gratefully thankful for this sentiment. Kai always knew what to do to protect him. They kissed once again before Kai reached into the table next to the bed for the materials he needs. He grabbed a large sized condom and flavored lube. Though this wasn't the first time they had ever had sex, Kai wanted to make every time after, comfortable and fun for Cole, so he took precautions so Cole wouldn't get hurt.

Kai opened the condom and slide it onto his erection. He slicked his fingers with the lube before pushing one wet finger into Cole's entrance. He receive a lustful moan in return, causing him to smile and move the finger around. He pushed the finger in and out several times before adding a second, equally wet finger. He scissored them and stretched out Cole as wide as he could. Once he felt Cole was ready for him, he removed his fingers from Cole, then applied some lube to the condom.

Kai leaned down and kissed Cole lightly before spreading his cheeks with his hands and pushing his hard-on against Cole's clenched entrance. He managed to push into Cole's tight ring, which was wet from the lube. This action had caused Cole to gasp, and Kai to stop moving all together. He waited for Cole to adjust, and a nod of approval, so he could move. He was granted access to move, and pushed himself the rest of the way in. Kai was, finally all the way in, with his hips cradling Cole's ass.

"I love you." Kai spoke quietly, so that he would alert Cole. He didn't move, even though he desperately wanted to lean down and kiss his lover. Cole returned his love, by meeting him in the middle of a kiss. Their arms found their way around each other once again.

Nobody moved, Cole was breathing heavily, the feel of his lover inside him was overwhelming him. Kai was patient and calm, though all he wanted to do was more within Cole. After what seemed like forever even though it was several seconds, Cole finally spoke in a hoarse voice, "Move."

Kai did as he was told and moved his appendage in and out slowing and romantically. He brought one hand to hold one of Cole's hands. Their fingers curled together. Kai once again leaned down to kiss his lover. Meeting Cole with a kiss with every firm thrust into his lover.

The younger couldn't help but let moan's escape his lips. The friction between them was exotic and it made him feel wanted. He encouraged Kai to speed up, and strengthen his thrusts, but Kai told him he wanted it to last, therefore, he wouldn't do as Cole wanted him to. Cole groaned in frustration, wanting nothing more than increased friction.

Cole slammed his hips down to met Kai's, causing the older to gasp in surprise. Kai looked up. The younger had a grin on his face with a red blush on his cheeks. Cole repeated this action, causing Kai to moan. Though it felt great, this wasn't what he wanted, he preferred to make it last.

Therefore, Kai brought his hands to grip Cole's hips and keep them steady and unmoving. Cole sighed at the lost of his free movement. He attempted to guilt Kai into releasing his hips by pouting, but Kai refused to acknowledge Cole's pleading face. He continued the slow and soft rhythm with greatly bothered Cole.

The simple urge for abrasion had caused Cole to tense his body, and clench Kai's penetrating erection. The sudden tightness had left Kai delirious. Forgetting everything about wanting to go slow, he pounded roughly into Cole. With the sudden and sharp thrust piercing his entrance, Cole was able to finish up and cum quickly, Kai followed in suit, though his seed was stopped by the condom. Kai then pulled out of Cole and disregarded the used latex.

The couple shared a quick kiss and shared 'I love you's'. Cookies and Friends were temporarily forgotten, for they had each other.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Merry Christmas) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry about the Lemon if it offended you or took away your innocence. In retrospect, I warned you. SO DON'T BLAME ME. **

**Anyway, my birthday's tomorrow and I'm so excited! Hopefully, it doesn't end like these past few days have. I'm turning 15 and I'm not afraid to admit I spent the last 2 days crying alone in my bathroom. A LOT of shit has happened recently so everyone is lucky I even updated. **

**So ya know, feel grateful. LOL anyways. Review!**


	2. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
